twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranquillitatis
Tranquillitatis (or "Tranq") Is a very powerful sorceress and operative working for the covert sect of Interrealm: Section Zero. When not on missions or leave, she works as a research technician for Vela's H.A.L.O. facility. Development She was created on the morning of Friday, May 31, 2013 over a stream hosted by RedSilver to appeal to the creators "muscle dragon" fix and to dive into a new character that is not repeated from the already current characters that are in mind and a need to expand the cast base of external characters within the Interrealm Universe. Biography Moon Born The colony cities of Lunis Minor (Luna Minor) are different than those who live on the cities of Earth's moon. Lunis belongs exclusively to the Kingdom of Avalon under the rule of King Oberon the II in the post-divide years. And most of its population are the mystics and dragons that inhabit the cities with the help of Solterran development and opportunities to colonize. Currently, Earth's second moon is now home to three main colony cities: Baltica, Avalon-Minor and 40-Insularum, home to many who want to live off-planet. The Valuna clan is one such group. Tranqillitatis is born and named her that from the latin word for Tranquility Wiktionary: Tranqillitatis - https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/tranquillitatis because of their sensing of the calming aura that surrounds her. As she grew up, living on a lunar colony city was much different than on a planet: Artificial gravity twice as strong, day/nights defined by time rather than natural surroundings and the closest thing she was to Earth was a field trip to the London Beanstalk, and even there she didn't get to ride down to the surface. As Tranq (as her friends call her) grows into her teenage years, she studied hard in the fields of planetary science and the arcane arts. Reason for this is that she comes from a line of Avalonian dragon sorcerers and wanting to learn natural science did gained some resistance from her parents before eventually supporting her; since she can juggle her studies while learning to master her natural magical talents. When not studying for her degree, Tranq does time in the gym sparring with friends and colleagues for fun and exercise. Eventually, Tranq graduates with her degree and master the skills of a first-level mage. One of the five levels of magical skill in Avalonian society. Attack on Baltica Tranq was really excited on leaving the colony for the first time to visit Earth and everything was already set for to leave the colony for the first time, until a massive explosion rocked the spaceport and stopped all flights. A terrorist cell known as the "Seventh Blade" rushed in and destroyed most of the ships. The local space force was too weak to stop them thanks to their members having powers to summon powerful demons from other dimensions. Their intentions were unclear but they want hostages and want demands fast. Tranq didn't want to be held despite the fears and lack of control from the force. Leaving her with no choice but to take matters into her own hands with her own powers. With her skill and cunning she manages to free most of the hostages until the summoned beasts lunged at her and she struggles to break herself free. Tranq manages to kill it with a loose pipe to its neck and is able to get away. The mix up and confusion causes the cell to break up in search of the one who killed the summoned beast. this however is what led to the advancing Avalonian forces to rush in and capture most of the cell minus the leader Uxas. Tranq meanwhile is relieved that the troops arrived to stop the cell, but she is herself in danger as Uxas leaps in and attacks her for killing her summoned beast and destroying his plan. Tranq tries to fight him off but was too powerful in skill and magic. There was no way for her to escape so instead she tries to fight him but is overpowered in every turn. Just when Uxas is ready to deliver his lethal blow, Tranq remembers her training to cast a powerful repel spell and fire from kicking a gas line and directing the flames at Uxas. The blast launches his body out and falls to the ground at the feet of the troops dead from both the burns and the impact of the fall. Tranq manages to survive and as she gets medical assistance, the skills and methods to take down one of Solterra's most dangerous criminals gains the attention of a officer who might see potential in the girl. Tough Enough? The colony is recovering from the attack and it took more than a year for everyone to get back to their normal lives including Tranquillitatis who has been hailed as a hero for her efforts. She enters her home to see a "recruiter" inside. After a settlement, the recruiter was impressed in how she handled herself with taking down the most dangerous criminals in Solterra and would offer her a chance to enter the elite forces of interrealm to see if what she did was really skill or just being lucky. Tranq didn't like how the recruiter saw her actions that way and did it to survive, to which in his retort of why didn't she just ran away once she broke free? He knows that Tranq didn't do what she did for her own safety but the hostages as well. As the recruiter leaves she leaves her a blank card and tells her if she can prove her wrong, the answer will appear on the card. Tranq contemplated the decision of her actions back at the spaceport and the recruiter was right on the matter. She could have ran away but she had to make her moves to get as much as she can out of this mess. Tranq turned to the card and the card appears with a message with the location of where to arrive. This was the start of her journey into the world of the organization. For the next ten years, Tranq trained hart with the Solterran Military under a visitor visa under the guise of Captain I'kan Traus from the Military tier of Interrealm who will put her through the toughest regimen than the rest of them for a reason, her powers alone would advance her to the underground sector of Interrealm's Section Zero, completely unaware of her reaching to that level. Her transformation came into her eighth year, she met Yong-Tan and became better trained in her fighting techniques which made her a better operative than she was back during the Baltica attacks. Becoming good friends along the way. One day Yong-Tan taught her a special strength-enhancing technique that even he didn't teach to his former partner/student Xendrian. Though painful at first, the technique Yong-tan taught Tranq became useful in increasing her muscle mass. In under a week, Tranquillitatis gained an extra two-hundred pounds of muscle many times stronger than they are bigger. When she asks of why he didn't teach this to the other students including Xendrian and his answer was simple: The recruiter sees her as one of the few that will face enemies more powerful than ever before, his years himself as an agent has taught him that and as the times change, they have gotten more powerful. It was time that he shares one of his secrets to give Tranq a fighting chance. It did when she became an operative for Section Zero and faced her first mission where not only her skills are needed but her full might. Battle of Titans On her first mission Tranq was sent to a world on the Prometheus universe to stop a inter-dimensional arms trade and take out the buyer if needed. It was simple enough until it turns out that the buyers were titanic warrior giants who wanted to get he upper hand over a weaker race. Tranq stopped the deal but infuriated the titan leader who surprisingly is also powerful in magic. The ensuing fight pitted her against the leader and seven others which she had to take on one by one. The technique that made her stronger did the trick where she would have been killed if she were smaller. The blows, strikes, magical attacks devastated the forest that surrounded them and Tranq came out victorious in defeating the titans leaving only the leader to deal with. Their magical powers exhausted in the ensuing fight it leaves both her and him in hand to hand combat. Returning her to her first fight against someone more stronger and skilled than she is but does have the upper hand. With several high-speed moves, the operative manages to disable both his arms temporary to prevent him from using them and brutally gives him a full body stun. Tranq gave him a final warning to back away while he still has the ability to breathe but he would not dare submit to her and gave one final lunge with all his strength only to be grabbed in a bear hug. It would have been easy but the titan still has some magic to harden himself making it impossible to crush him until he remembered the technique Yong-Tan taught him and takes a risk in accelerating her strength to overcome his hardening magic. The titan laughs at her attempt but can easily feel the crushing pressure on him, Increasing his own power made Tranq increase her own strength, quickly ripping out of her suit and exposing her quick-expanding muscles. The pain was overwhelming to her but she has to carry out the kill even if it means she risks exploding. The more the titan hardens, the bigger Tranq gets until she surpasses the titan's own height. It was at that point the titan's power gave out and is gets consumed into the swelling mass of Tranq's muscles and is crushed violently. In a pain-fueled rage, she dominated over the remaining titans with the helmet of their fallen leader as she throws it down with a earth-shaking smash roaring to scare them off before collapsing from the stress. In the infirmary, her commanding officer and Yong-tan were at her bedside and in a daze asks of her status. The deal is dead thanks to her and with the death of the titan leader, the group didn't stand a chance against the opposition. Tranq can understand how disappointed Yong-tan must be in using the technique in such a reckless manner. What he says is the opposite considering the dangers involved. Though the effects of the accelerated muscle mass would leave her immobile for a couple of days she will be able to move again. "Ten-Ton Tranq" A series of tense physical therapy sessions got her back in action, however she had to readjust with a new body. Every footstep shakes her new quarters, clothing had to be custom-made or made from Memex to conform to her shifting muscle mass, even during her missions in groups, she's been given a nickname, which annoying at first became the identity of her new life: Ten-Ton Tranq as she really did gained over ten tons of muscle as a result of that first mission. As an added bonus, her new body does enable her to be more tougher to physical attacks, stop rampaging armaments and even survive extreme changes in environments like deep space without a space suit. Which personally is one of her favorite environments outside of lava. But being a Section Zero agent for so long does make her long for a normal life again. That's when, as she requested, Tranq takes a leave to re-adapt herself back into society back home in Baltica. Return to Science & Life Tranq easily enrolled herself back into the old sciences, eventually landing herself a respected position with the Global Space Administration as a technician where not only she can study the field once back as a teen but not harden herself from all the times as an Operative. The Vela Organization eventually picked her up and now currently works as one of the crew members on the Earth-orbiting station H.A.L.O (High Altitude Laboratory in Orbit). She didn't have to worry about her appearance too much as she's lucky to live in a time were anyone her mass are common. Even her family/clan got adjusted to Tranq's appearance being bigger than her brothers, as far as they know, she's a strong, military woman and not a shadow-ops warrior and assassin. It's this loving connection that keeps her upbeat attitude intact. Currently she still works with Vela and manages to advance herself to a fifth level mage, the highest level of skill for Avalonian subjects to gain. She gained Dual-citizenship and now currently lives on Earth in Wellington just as she dreamed she would be. Tranq still works for Section Zero on missions too complex and targets that needed to be eliminated. Other Info *The name of the so-called technique that increased Tranqillitatis's strength and later her muscle mass is known as "Silifiku" A fictional derivative of the Chinese word "Shílì" meaning strength. *The clothes shown in the picture above are a "customized" version of what other techs wear outside in space. Essentially, it's her personal spacesuit. *Her muscles have very low atrophy, under ideal conditions and no exercise she would only loose fifteen pounds a year. *Often needs to wear darkened goggles to cover up her illuminating eyes, a trait among Valuna women passed down to her. References Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)